Finally, I Get You
by Ima Imo
Summary: Beberapa hari ini Minnie mendapat surat misterius dari secret admirer. Dengan bantuan Sungrin, mereka berdua mencari siapa si secret admirer itu. Kyuhyun bukan, Eunhyuk bukan, Mang Dadang bukan, Bang Micky juga bukan. Terus siapa dong?


**Finally, I Get You . .**

_**Finally, I Get You . .**_

**.**

_**Presented by Irma Santika**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :: Genderswitch, OOC, FF abal, typo, nggak mutu, EYD tidak sesuai dengan aslinya, gaje, aneh, bikin muntah, jelek, lebay, bosenin, bikin pusing readers, terdapat banyak efek samping yang tidak bisa dicegah jika membaca fic ini. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :: Beberapa hari ini Minnie mendapat surat misterius dari secret admirer. Dengan bantuan Sungrin, mereka berdua mencari siapa si secret admirer itu. Kyuhyun bukan, Eunhyuk bukan, Mang Dadang bukan, Bang Micky juga bukan. Terus siapa dong?**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :: Semua chara disini milik YME, theirself, and their parent. Dan kyuhyun sah milik saya #plak, lalu Fic ini ASLI milik dan buatan saya, selamanya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari ini kau terlihat cantik__**  
><strong>_  
>Minnie membolak-balikkan kertas kecil di tangannya. Ini kertas ke-17 yang diterimanya selama 17 hari ini. Isinya selalu sama. Hanya terdiri dari 10 suku kata untuk satu kertas kecil.<p>

"Dari secret admirer lo lagi ya?" Minnie menoleh kaget. Begitu melihat sahabatnya yang bertanya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kok tampang lo kusut gitu? Harusnya seneng dong punya secret admirer! Artinya lo populer"

"Gue sebel sama orang ini! Pake rahasia-rahasiaan segala"

"Yah, kalo nggak rahasia-rahasiaan namanya bukan lagi secret admirer, Minnie tapi reveal admirer" Sungrin—nama sahabat baik Minnie itu geregetan.

"Tapi gue nggak suka main rahasia-rahasiaan, Sungrin!"

Sungrin memutar bola matanya pertanda kesal. Ia berjalan ke arah kasur Minnie dan merebahkan badannya di sana. "Gimana kalo besok kita cari secret admirer lo?" ujarnya sambil menegakkan kembali badannya menghadap Minnie yang kaget tapi ada senyum kecil dibalik kekagetannya.

"Oke" Minnie mengangguk semangat.

"Dimulai dari Kak Kyuhyun gimana?"

"Hah?"

"Gue yang ngomong deh! Yang penting lo siap mental ketemu Kak Kyuhyun. Oke?" Minnie mengangguk. "Tidur sono! Jangan tidur kemaleman, entar dimarahin bu kos lagi! Hemat listrik!" Sungrin memperingati sambil meniru gaya bu kos yang suka ceramah gratis dimanapun dan kapanpun. "_Good night_,Min!" salamnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Minnie.

Minnie hanya tertawa geli. Kalimat '_Jangan tidur kemaleman_' seharusnya ditujukan pada Sungrin yang diam-diam sering insomnia gara-gara mikirin Han Jiwoo. Cowok asli korea yang baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu karena ikut program pertukaran pelajar antarnegara. Cowok itu satu tahun lebih tua dari Sungrin dan satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyuhyun . . .

Minnie melototkan matanya lebar-lebar. Dia baru ingat besok ada acara interogasi satu sekolah. Korban interogasi yang pertama adalah Kyuhyun. Parah! Minnie segera berdiri di depan cermin, mencari dandanan yang cocok untuknya besok. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Sungrin menyuruhnya tidur cepat.

x0x0x0x0x0x

Minnie menguap lebar. Ia melirik jam weker pink miliknya yang berbunyi amat nyaring. Pukul 5 pagi. Dengan setengah sadar ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan mulai mengantri menunggu giliran mandi. Dilihat dari antrian yang agak panjang, pasti Sungrin yang mandi. Itu anak seneng banget buat orang lain telat.

"Sungrin buruan! Jangan ngorok di sono ah! Gue telat nih!" Seohyun, si cewek polos (diluar kos) tapi jahat (didalem kos) berteriak dengan suara nyaring andalannya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu hampir lapuk itu dengan keras.

"Bentar! Makan dulu sono pada! Tuh si Minnie mau buat nasi jengkol pete!" balas Sungrin asal dengan background suara byar byur byar byur sambil nyanyi _soundtrack_nya iklan _Lifebuoy_. "Cuci tangan setiap sebelum makan! Setelah buang air kecil dan besar, Indonesia ayo lebih sehat"

Mendengar balasan Sungrin yang jelas ngasal tingkat akut, Minnie segera pergi ke dapur mencari bahan untuk membuat nasi jengkol pete, sebelum Seohyun dkk. memporak-porandakan kamarnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan kalo sampai omongan Sungrin nggak terbukti kebenerannya.

Satu jam berlalu. Sungrin masih asyik nyanyi _soundtrack_nya iklan _NUVO_ dengan fasih. Dan itu membuat Seohyun dkk. akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan nasi jengkol pete buatan Minnie dulu baru mandi agak siangan. Beruntung. Ketika mereka tiba di dapur, makanan favorit mereka sudah matang dan sudah tersedia di atas meja sesuai dengan porsi masing-masing. Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung melahap nasi jengkol pete itu bersamaan.

Sekali lihat saja sudah keliatan tuh makanan bisa bikin awet muda untuk Seohyun dkk. Iya awet muda. Awet muda di kamar mandi karena Minnie membuatnya dengan extra pedas sambal ABC merek terbaru yang dijual di Bang Yunho si tukang ojek yang sekarang jadi pacarnya Tante Jeje, si ibu kos yang suka ceramah gratis dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sungrin ketawa geli—setelah keluar dari kamar mandi melihat Seohyun dkk. yang berebutan kamar mandi. Kocak abis! Gila, bisa dijual ke penggemarnya nih! Sungrin mengeluarkan _handycam_ pemberian ibunya setahun yang lalu dari kamarnya. Kemudian memilih video untuk merekam hal paling memalukan yang langsung dan amat _real_ di depan matanya.

Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga tertawa geli. Sekali-kali Seouhyun dkk. perlu dikasih pelajaran yang kadang menindas anak kos baru seperti mereka berdua. Minnie membalikkan badannya bermaksud masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tapi suatu benda menghentikan gerakannya. Kertas itu lagi. Kali ini tulisannya tidak lagi sama dengan sebelumnya.

_Dandanlah yang cantik, putriku_

x0x0x0x0x0x

"Jadi?" Sungrin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya, telunjuknya tegak lurus ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Ciri khas Sungrin ketika sedang mencari kebenaran dari interogasi asal-asalannya.

"Ya bukan gue! Mentang-mentang gue naksir Minnie, lo asal nuduh gue" balas Kyuhyun kesal. Sungrin mengamati ekspresi Kyuhyun. Tidak berubah. Artinya Kyuhyun tidak berbohong dengan omongannya.

Sungrin tahu betul bagaimana Kyuhyun jika berbohong. Ia akan mundur 3 langkah dengan perlahan, dan setelah pembicaraan selesai ia akan lari kemudian masuk ke gereja sekolah, mengakui kesalahan yang baru saja diperbuatnya menggunakan speaker masjid terdekat. Sama aja ketahuan! Parah!

Akhirnya Sungrin menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi dengan tidak hormat. Ini anak emang nggak pernah sopan kalo di depan Kyuhyun. Mentang-mentang temen masa kecilnya bisa seenak jidat ngusir-ngusir.

"Gimana?" Minnie menghampiri Sungrin yang masih berdiri anteng di tempatnya.

"Bukan dia"

Minnie tampak kecewa dengan jawaban akhir Sungrin. Dia emang nggak bisa berharap banyak kalo surat kecil itu pemberiaan dari Kyuhyun. Kemungkinannya kecil. Pasalnya rumah Kyuhyun itu deket puncak, sedangkan kos-kosan Minnie dekat sekolah yang harus 6 kali naik bus. Buat berangkat pagi biar nggak telat aja susah, masa iya ke kos-kosan Minnie dulu cuma buat ngirim surat.

Sungrin menepuk pundak Minnie pelan. "Yuk! Cari korban interogasi selanjutnya! Mari kita ke Eunhyuk!"

Minnie sontak melotot. Eunhyuk kan cewek!

x0x0x0x0x0x

Sungrin tepar seketika di bangku kantin. Dia capek nanyain ke seluruh anak sekolah. Nggak ada yang mau ngaku siapa yang ngirim tuh surat ke Minnie.

"Ibu kantin! Pesen es teh satu ya!" Sungrin berteriak nyaring sambil tiduran di meja kantin setelah mendapat anggukan dari si ibu kantin. "Aduh, capek banget!" keluhnya pada Minnie yang senyum-senyum melihat tingkah Sungrin.

"Eh ada Kak Jiwoo!" Minnie menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungrin kalap. Segera saja Sungrin menegakkan lagi tubuhnya dan melihat kanan kiri atas bawah. Nihil. Kantin itu sepi. Dia baru inget kalo tadi bolos pelajarannya Pak Budi.

"Kurangajar lo!" Sungrin mencubit pipi _chubby_ Minnie kesal, tapi dibalas dengan tawa nista Minnie yang membahana di kantin.

"Hehehehe. Sori deh sori. Habis gue pengen liat lo gelagapan. Jarang tahu!"

"Bah! Alesan!"

Es teh Sungrin datang, membuat adu bacot itu berhenti sejenak. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Arah mata mereka mengarah pada lapangan basket. Kelas Kyuhyun sama Jiwoo!

"Mas ganteng!" Sungrin reflek berteriak. Otomatis Minnie dan Sungrin menundukkan kepalanya ketika semua mata di lapangan basket itu menoleh.

"Parah lo! Jelas mereka pada noleh! Orang mereka pikir mereka ganteng" Sungrin ketawa sambil ngangguk-ngangguk menyetujui perkataan Minnie.

"Tanya gih sana ke Kak Jiwoo!"

"Ogah! Gue capek. Lo aja sana! Gantian! Lagipula daritadi lo cuma ngintip doang. Sama sekali nggak bantuin gue. Percuma lo dandan buat Kyuhyun, tapi akhirnya lo nggak nemuin dia"

"Hehehe. Eh bilang aja lo nggak berani ngomong langsung sama Kak Jiwoo"

"Tuh tahu! Udah gih sana!" Sungrin mengintip ke lapangan basket. Sepi. Berarti anak-anak tadi lagi pemanasan di lapangan sepakbola. "Entar aja kalo udah istirahat!" Minnie mengangguk dan mereka kembali bercanda ria di kantin yang sepi itu.

x0x0x0x0x0x

Minnie dan Sungrin melangkah lunglai ketika berjalan pulang ke kos-kosan. Penyebabnya satu, Jiwoo juga bukan pengirimnya. Mereka duduk di teras kos-kosan sambil mengelap peluh yang membanjiri dahi masing-masing. Eh, harusnya Sungrin seneng dong, Jiwoo bukan pengirimnya? Dia kayak gitu gara-gara capek keliling sekolah.

Kalo bukan anak dari sekolah mereka terus siapa? SMA di daerah situ cuma satu. Ya sekolahnya Minnie sama Sungrin itu. Masa iya anak TK? Baru juga diajari nulis, udah bisa buat kata-kata gombal gitu.

"Min! Gue pinjem handuk lo dong! Handuk gue dipake Bu Jeje buat ngelap kucingnya yang habis dimandiin" Taeyeon berkata cemberut. Kayaknya habis dapet durian runtuh. Hahaha #plak

"Ambil aja tuh di loundry!"

Taeyeon menjambak rambutnya kesal. Tuh kan dapet durian runtuh (dia kena durinya bukan kena daging buahnya). Sial banget dia hari ini. Udah makan jengkol pete pedes banget, ngantri paling belakang nunggu giliran mandi, telat masuk kelas, diketawain temen-temen sekolahnya gara-gara belum mandi, handuk direbut buat ngelap kucing Tante Jeje, terus sekarang pinjem handuk disuruh ngambil di loundry ke kota sebelah. Gila! Belum entar ketemu Mang Tonyo—orang Filipina penagih utang di kota sebelah. Bisa mati penuh sial tuh!

"Punya gue juga di loundry" Sungrin menjawab cepat ketika arah pandang Taeyeon beralih padanya. Taeyeon berdecak kesal. Pengen rasanya dia bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Dan akhirnya tanpa pamit Taeyeon berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sungrin dan Minnie. Perginya Taeyeon membuat tawa Minnie dan Sungrin lepas landas dari kandangnya. Daritadi mereka pengen ketawa karena nggak tahan liat ekspresi Taeyeon yang super kusut belum mandi, tapi ditahannya. Gitu-gitu mereka masih punya belas kasihan.

"Gimana? Beneran orangnya dari sekolah kalian bukan?" Wookie—ponakan Tante Jeje yang masih SMP itu bertanya pada dua orang yang masih tergelak tanpa henti.

Teringat masalah awal, keduanya berhenti tertawa dan kompak menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian dengan kompak mereka menoleh ke arah Wookie. "Kok lo tahu tentang itu dek?" Dua-duanya bertanya bersamaan.

"Hehehehe. Nggak sengaja denger tadi malem waktu keliling kos-kosan"

"Dasar tukang nguping!" sindir Sungrin pelan.

"Wookie denger lho mbak!" Sungrin cuma nyengir nggak bersalah. "Kalo bukan dari sekolah kalian, kali aja tetangga! Mang Dadang kali yang ngirim tuh surat" Wookie menarik kesimpulan.

"Mang Dadang?" Minnie dan Sungrin kompak bertanya. Udah kayak anak kembar aja nih berdua.

"Itu tuh! Tukang jualan sayur langganan Tante Jeje! Yang sering nongkrong di deket rumah Om Yunho"

"Ooo . . ." Sungrin langsung ketawa ngakak nggak berhenti-berhenti. "Hahahaha. Minnie ditaksir Om om. Hahahaha" Sungrin guling-guling di lantai, makin geli ngeliat tampang Minnie yang kusut nggak berbentuk. Beberapa detik kemudian tawa Sungrin berganti batuk berdahak minumlah komix anak, dan gantian Minnie dan Wookie yang ketawa.

"Nggak ada salahnya sih di coba. Besok kita tanya ke Mang Dadang!" usul Sungrin setelah mengendalikan batuknya dan disetujui oleh Minnie dan Wookie.

x0x0x0x0x0x

Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi sebelumnya. Sungrin tak lagi berlama-lama berada di kamar mandi karena hari ini hari libur. Ia kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Minnie. Menunggu pemiliknya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Minnie! Buruan bangun! Keburu Mang Dadang pergi Min!" Sungrin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Minnie dengan keras. Bener-bener suka cari masalah kok ini anak!

"Sabar to mbak!" ujar Minnie ketika sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Belek lo masih nyangkut tuh dihidung!" Minnie sontak menggesek-gesek hidungnya. "Mana ada belek di hidung Minnie! Sana cuci muka! Bersihin tuh kotoran-kotoran yang masih nyangkut di wajah lo" Minnie cuma nyengir dan segera menuruti perintah sahabatnya.

Kini mereka berdua sudah siap di depan pintu gerbang kos, menunggu Mang Dadang lewat sambil mendorong gerobak sayurnya. Belum ada 5 menit Mang Dadang berhenti di depan Minnie dan Sungrin. Segera saja Minnie langsung memberondong pertanyaan.

"Mang Dadang ya yang sering ngirimin Minnie surat?" tuduh Minnie langsung.

"Eh eh. Neng Minnie ini ngomong apa?"

"Ngaku nggak kalo Mang Dadang yang sering ngirimin Minnie surat"

"Sumpah neng! Mang Dadang nggak ngerti! Surat apa aja Mang Dadang nggak tahu" Minnie diem. Kayaknya emang bukan Mang Dadang pelakunya. Dengan sopan Minnie dan Sungrin menunduk meminta maaf dengan sikap asal tuduh mereka. Detik berikutnya mereka pamit untuk pergi dari situ.

"Coba ke Bang Micky! Dia kan kadang-kadang suka nggodain lo Min!"

Minnie mengangguk dan segera melesat ke pangkalan ojek Bang Yunho. Tepat waktu. Bang Micky lagi bersihin vespanya yang udah reyot sambil menyenandungkan lagu Belah Duren versi rap dan meliuk-liukkan badannya—goyang dombret.

"Bang Micky!" panggil Minnie nggak nyantai.

"Eh, Neng Minnie!" Bang Micky senyum-senyum sendiri. "Nyari Bang Micky ya? Kita jodoh ya? Micky-Minnie! Hehehe" Bang Micky terus nyerocos nggak berhenti-berhenti.

"Bang Micky!" Sungrin akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kita kesini bukan buat dengerin Bang Micky nglamar Minnie!" Minnie menyenggol lengan Sungrin. Yang disenggol meringis kalem.

"Terus ngapain dong?"

"Bang Micky ya yang sering ngirimin Minnie surat tiap pagi!" selidik Minnie.

"Kagak neng! Surat gitu udah nggak jaman lagi! Kan Neng Minnie sering denger Bang Micky manggil Neng Minnie tiap pagi! Nggodain Neng Minnie tiap pagi. Enak ngomong langsung neng, daripada nulis surat, lama mikirnya!" oceh Bang Micky lagi.

"Oke deh Bang makasih!" Sungrin segera pamit sebelum mendengar ocehan Bang Micky lagi sambil menyeret Minnie balik ke kos.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minnie dan Sungrin sampai di kos-kosan. Disana sudah berdiri Wookie yang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Gimana?'"

"Bukan juga" Minnie yang menjawab pertanyaan Wookie.

"Ini!" Wookie menyerahkan amplop warna pink ke arah Minnie. "Tadi Wookie lihat itu amplop di depan kamar Mbak Minnie"

Minnie langsung membuka amplop itu. Sebuah kertas putih terlipat rapi di sana dan foto dirinya—yang sedang tertawa ceria memakai seragam SMA—terselip di dalamnya.

_Stalker?_

x0x0x0x0x0x

_Your smile always shining in my heart_

_Like a rising star in the darkness night_

_Bring the light into my darkness place_

Minnie membaca surat itu berulang-ulang. Entah kenapa di setiap kata dalam surat itu membuatnya nyaman. Ia merasa bahwa orang yang mengiriminya ini adalah seseorang yang tulus mencintainya. Tanpa sadar seutas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Minnie menaruh surat itu di dadanya dan dibawanya tidur bersama.

"Selamat tidur secret admirer!" gumamnya dan kemudian ia sudah terbang ke alam bawah sadar dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Di waktu yang sama di suatu tempat, sang secret admirer ikut tersenyum. "Selamat tidur juga putriku!" balasnya dan ia ikut tertidur dengan senyum yang juga tak lepas dari wajahnya.

x0x0x0x0x0x

Ini masih pukul 3 pagi. Kemungkinan para anak kos itu bangun sangat kecil. Laki-laki itu mengendap-endap, meniti setiap kamar kos-kosan itu. Dan akhirnya dia sampai pada sebuah kamar. Dengan senyum bahagia ia letakkan amplop yang sedaritadi dipegangnya disela-sela bawah pintu. Sebelum pulang ia berbisik "Jangan bangun kesiangan putriku!"

Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Itu tadi, beneran secret admirernya? Perlahan tangannya meraih amplop yang terselip di bawah pintu kamarnya.

You're always on my mind

I'll give you all that I have

I'll be your everything

Lagi-lagi Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah dan tulisan itu! Kenapa baru sekarang dia mengingat semuanya? Minnie segera mengambil tas dan mencuci mukanya lalu meninggalkan kos-kosannya segera.

x0x0x0x0x0x

Minnie berdiri di toko antik tua itu. Ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Genggaman tangan Minnie pada handle pintu mengeras kemudian dengan sedikit dorongan, pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Dan Minnie melangkah masuk.

Sepi. Hanya ada barang antik disekitarnya. Suasananya agak gelap. Tempat yang cocok untuk mengawasinya setiap saat. Sudut bibir Minnie terangkat. Senyum itu kembali muncul. "Dari sini ya, dia selalu mengawasiku?" gumamnya sambil meniti setiap sudut ruangan yang remang-remang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" seorang lelaki bertanya dari balik punggungnya.

Sekali lagi Minnie tersenyum. Ia kenal baik suara ini. "Iya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari" ujarnya sambil memutar tubuhnya pelan. Lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya. Kaget. Pujaan hatinya datang tanpa diminta. Dengan gugup ia mengangguk.

Minnie tersenyum. "Jadi kapan pertama kali kau mengawasiku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jujur saja padaku"

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab apapun. Terlihat pipinya sedikit merona merah.

"Kenapa menunduk? Lihat mataku!"

Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak, Minnie"

"Kenapa?"

Merasa kesal, lelaki itu menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Hampir ia membentak Minnie, tapi diurungkannya. Tidak sadar bahwa jarak mereka tidak sejauh bayangannya.

Benar kata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Minnie memang cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Dengan jarak sedekat ini lelaki itu bisa melihat jelas senyum tulus dari Minnie yang mengarah padanya. Degup jantungnya makin menjadi ketika ia melirik sekilas bola mata hitam pekat Minnie yang menatapnya sayang.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya terulur menyentuh rambut hitam lembut Minnie yang tergerai indah. Bola matanya kini terperangkap di dalam ruang lingkup bola mata Minnie. Membuat siapapun yang memandangnya sedekat ini akan tenggelam jauh di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu . ."

"Aku juga . ."

Terjadi begitu cepat. Lelaki itu—Kyuhyun terbelalak seolah tidak percaya dengan jawaban Minnie barusan. Namun Minnie tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Membuat lelaki itu seakan terbang melayang ke awan.

"Benarkah?"

Minnie menatap Kyuhyun yang masih meragukannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, mencium sekilas pipinya yang masih bersemu malu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu . ."

Giliran Kyuhyun yang tersenyum. Sepasang lengannya menarik Minnie ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Menciumi puncak kepala Minnie berkali-kali dengan sikap posesif. Dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi _waffle_ yang menguar dari tubuh Minnie.

Minnie melilitkan tangannya pada punggung itu, ingin merasakan kehangatan yang lebih. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dadanya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Ming . ." Kyuhyun memanggil Minnie setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Hmm?"

"Lo belum mandi ya?"

Minnie sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencium ketiaknya satu-satu. "Hehehehe. Lupa!" ucapnya sambil nyengir malu. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dan kembali menarik Minnie ke dalam pelukannya.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Pantes tulisannya beda! Ternyata Sungrin yang nulis itu surat pelit pake sobekan kertas nggak ikhlas!" omel Minnie di depan Kyuhyun.

Sungrin : HACHUU! Ada yang ngomongin gue nih! *srot*

"Gue mau bikin perhitungan ke dia nanti!"

"Jangan! Kasihan dia! Lagipula kalo nggak ada dia gue nggak bisa pindah ke sini! Ngirimin lo surat 2 hari ini!"

Minnie menimbang-nimbang ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungrin udah banyak bantu dia. Nyomblangin dia sama Kyuhyun. Gantian dia pengen nyomblangin Sungrin ke Jiwoo. Balas budi itu nggak ada salahnya. Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Oh ya! Barang yang mau lo cari udah ketemu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia mengingat alasan Minnie ke tempatnya. "Perlu gue bantu cari?"

"Nggak. Udah ketemu"

"Eh? Mana?"

"Kamu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Membelai lembut rambut Minnie. Menyusuri tiap-tiap bentuk wajah Minnie dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Minnie dan mendekatkan ke arahnya. Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Mengalirkan perasaan sayang di antara keduanya. Dan mereka tenggelam dalam kecupan manis nan romantis itu.

.

THE END

_**Omake**_

"MINNIE!" Sungrin berteriak nyaring di sepanjang koridor sekolah ketika melihat Minnie berjalan bersama Kyuhyun dengan bahagia.

"Apa?" tanya Minnie saat Sungrin sudah berdiri di depannya.

"_Important News! Important News!_"

"Iya. Apaan?"

"Mas Ganteng ngobrol sama gue!" ujar Sungrin heboh sambil ngepret nggak jelas.

"Norak lo!" Sungrin cuma nyengir. "Semoga berhasil deh lo dapetin dia!"

"Oke! Eh gue duluan ya! Dah!"

Minnie membalas lambaian tangan Sungrin sambil tersenyum senang. "Temen masa kecil lo gila Kyu . ."

"Udah dari dulu . ."

Sungrin : HACHUU! Kena flu kali ya? Bodo ah!

.

_**.**_

_**Disponsori oleh : Lifebuoy, NUVO, Komix Anak, Sambal ABC, Belah Duren – JuPe**_

_**.**_

_**Dipersembahkan oleh : Hamugae Kpop (untuk lomba)**_

_**.**_

_**SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH**_


End file.
